Melody of My Voice
by Think Before You Act
Summary: Hermione disappears during the summer before 7th year and this young witch has changed so much from the bookworm to this eccentric young witch that lets her soul out with the strum of her guitar. What’s in store in the future for this young witch? Read to
1. Oblivious Boys and Dark Parks

**Title: The Melody of My Voice  
****Rated: T  
****Plot: Hermione disappears during the summer before 7th year and this young witch has changed so much from the bookworm to this eccentric young witch that lets her soul out with the strum of her guitar. What's in store in the future for this young witch? Read to find out! HG/SB JP/LE RL/OC  
Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Any of These Characters in this Chapter**

Chapter One- Oblivious Boys and Dark Parks

Hermione Isabella Granger let out a frustrated sigh as she walked towards her house, her hair flying in her face, and her hands bunched up by her sides in clenched fists. 'Why is it that whenever I try to get close to him or try to talk to him he always acts so fucking childish! Ugh, what a childish prick, he's so oblivious! I swear. I mean I could understand if he was gay or something along the lines of that but he always flirts with other girls in front of me! It's unbearable!' Hermione starts climbing the porch stairs to her house and she slams the door and then stomps up the stairs to her room.

"Hermione! Is that you?" A woman with dark curly brown hair yells as she pokes her head around a wall.

"Yes Mum! I'm going up to my room so can you call me when dinner is ready? Thanks!" Hermione replied.

"Alright honey! Just remember that today is that day that your father and I go out to that opera after dinner." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah Mum! I know! You told me a billion times already!" Hermione yells as she stands in front of her floor length mirror and took off her t-shirt and jeans and stares at herself. 'What's wrong with me? Am I not attractive? I mean I have breasts and they're pretty big for my age, and I know I'm not skinny, but I'm not really fat either; I'm healthy and I can't help it that I like to eat good food. I have okay hips and my butts not too bad either, my legs are long and I know I don't have acne and my hair may be a little too curly but I like it even though it is tough to handle. I don't get it, maybe it's because I'm just too plain. Erg!' Hermione cried out in frustration as she flopped on the bed, staring out the window as she tapped her fingers on her chin.

'Maybe I should just forget about Ronald Weasley… I should try to find a guy that finds me attractive and has something in common with me and likes to talk about something other than Quidditch!' She stared out the window, looking at the trees as the autumn winds started to come in and blow against the browning leaves. 'You know what! I need to relax, and get on with my life and I know exactly what I need to do that! A nice relaxing bubble bath with my favorite bath salts, hmm… vanilla and cinnamon I think that'll do the trick.' Hermione got off her bed and started heading towards her bathroom, as she entered her spacious bathroom she lit up candles and turned on the tap to her bathtub, she put the bath salts in and sat down on the edge of the tub. When she finally got it she relaxed with her hair up in a bun, 'Now this is more like it…'After thirty minutes of sitting there contently, she gets up out of the bath and dries herself off and puts her bath robe back on and walks back towards her bedroom while drying her hair.

"Hermione," a muffled voice came out from behind her door, "it's me Mum dinner is going to be ready in a couple minutes. Can I come in dear? I have something to tell you."

"Alright Mum," Hermione said as she opened the door, seeing the worried expression on her mom's face she asks, "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes dear, it seems that your aunt Elizabeth is in the hospital, and she seems to have broken her leg and wants to see me immediately."

"Okay?" Hermione said confused. "I don't see what the problem is Mum, I can stay here by myself while you go visit Aunt Elizabeth."

"Well the things is Hermione, we won't be visiting her for only a couple hours, we have to stay there for a few days." Mrs. Granger says as she bites her lip.

"How come Mum?" She asked curiously.

"Well, your Aunt Elizabeth doesn't like to be in the hospital alone, she is dreadfully afraid of them and it's a long story but I have to stay with her, and your dad is coming too. I hope you understand honey."

"Yes mum that's alright I understand." Hermione said as she gets up to hug her mum, who looks relieved at the thought.

"Alright, well we'll eat dinner than your father and I will be leaving for the hospital." Mrs. Granger said as she got up from Hermione's bed and walked towards the door, "Oh and dear?"

"Yes mum?" Hermione responded as she walked towards her closet, to get some clothes on.

"I hope you know we, your father and I, love you, and if you need anything, or someone to talk to I'm always here, even though it is about something like boys." Mrs. Granger winks, and leaves the room.

'I wonder what that was all about' Hermione thinks and blushes, 'maybe she was talking about earlier, oh well, it doesn't matter anymore.' She pulled out a long white skirt that goes out to her ankles that flared out into a bell, and a white tube top with a tight turquoise blue over shirt that ended just under her breasts. She went downstairs and sat down at the table and started eating dinner, "So mum, how long are you guys going to be gone for?"

"Just for a few days, we're going to be staying at the hospital, and we should be back on Friday." Mrs. Granger said as she sipped her red wine.

"Alright, well tomorrow I'm going to go to visit my friend tomorrow, and then we'll be staying over here until I go back to school." Hermione told her as she ate the last of her chicken parmesan.

"Okay honey, well your dad and I are off, we'll see you in a few days, and I left you some money on the counter in the kitchen it's for the rest of the year, so you won't have to worry if we don't make it back for the day you leave for Hogwarts alright? Love you! Bye." Mrs. Granger said as she and Mr. Granger grabbed their coats and started towards the door.

"Bye honey, I'll see you in a while." Mr. Granger said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I love you guys! See you!" Hermione said as she stood on the porch waving them goodbye. 'Alright now what should I do? It's almost dark, and I already got everything ready for tomorrow, so what is there to do now?' Hermione thought as she bounded up the stairs to her room. 'Oh! I know what I can do, I'll go practice my guitar, and I haven't played on that thing in ages. Hmm… maybe while I'm at it I'll go to the park, it should be nice around this time of the year.'

Hermione grabbed her acoustic guitar, and put on her jean jacket and purse and headed out the door, as she headed toward the park she felt someone watching her, as she spun around she saw no one. 'What the…? Hmm… must be my imagination,' she continued walking down the concrete sidewalk towards the park, the trees swayed in invitation as if beckoning her to come to them. The setting sun hitting the leaves making the reds, oranges and yellows light up looking like a fire that flickered when the wind hit it, as she continued the feeling of being watched didn't leave her, she looked over her shoulder a few times feeling a chill go up her spine. 'Okay… this is weird… it feels as if someone's watching me but, no ones there… maybe my imagination is overacting. Yeah that's it, it's just my imagination.' After she reassured herself she walked towards her favorite tree, that had a heart carved in it with the letters (**H S R T J L**) with the date June 17,1973, the tree it self was a large autumn tree and was the first tree that Hermione had climbed when she was younger. As she made herself comfortable, she grabbed her guitar and strummed it, a melody coming in her mind as the words burst out of her voice in a gentle melody.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The strum of her fingers continued as she stared out as the sun finally sank down behind the houses of Surrey and the darkness overcame the light. The quarter moon shone on her face as she stared at the skies littered with stars, the night creatures started to make their presence known, an owl called out as it grabbed its prey and the crickets played their songs as if calling for their mates to come to them. She was too busy to notice a dark shadow creeping up behind her until that last fatal moment when the shadow put its hand over her mouth and dragged her towards a bench and knocked her out. The shadow was tall and was built like a man, the person had a long black cloak on with his hood up; he grabbed a long gold chain from around his neck, it had a quarter moon pendent dangling from its end. As he put it around Hermione's neck he pulled his hood of his cloak down and stared down at her with dark blue eyes, wondering if this was the right thing to do, he checked his watch seeing that it was almost time that it happened he backed away from Hermione and watched as a bright glow enveloped her and lifted her up and disappeared. He sighed in relief as he lifted his head to stare up at the moon, 'I wish you good luck on your journey Hermione. I'll always be with you, in this time and the next.' He stared at the spot a moment longer and turned and walked back towards the darkness of the trees that surrounded the park.

**Author's Notes: The song lyrics above belong to Celine Dion- My Heart Will Go On**

**New Chapter Coming Up in A Couple Of Days **


	2. My House and You What!

**Title: The Melody of My Voice**

**Rated: T**

**Plot: Hermione disappears during the summer before 7th year and this young witch has changed so much from the bookworm to this eccentric young witch that lets her soul out with the strum of her guitar. What's in store in the future for this young witch? Read to find out! HG/SB JP/LE RL/OC**

**Author Note: Some of the things in this chapter may not go along with the books so if you wish to not continue this story, the so be it. I only write it to have expressed my ideas about Harry Potter and Co. so now on with the story…**

Chapter Two: My House and You What!

**Past: August 21, 1972: Hermione**

'Ugh, I have a pounding headache, what the hell did I do last night?' Hermione cracked her eyes open to bright sun light shining on her; confused she looked around, 'Where the hell am I? Oh, I'm still at the park, why the hell am I still here at the park?' She rubbed the back of my head and winced, 'Gees what the hell happened to my head?' As she stumbled from the bench she looked around for her guitar which was innocently laying on the bench along with her purse, 'I might as well go home, ugh I need aspirin, and how did I hit my head last night?' As she stumbled down the path towards her home, she noticed a few things were different, 'What's going on here? Where's Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Buster? They're usually attending to their gardens by now, and I don't hear Kiwi, she's usually barking right about now to go outside…' She walked up the porch steps to her house and opened it, she looked around her hall way and noticed a lot of things were different, the furniture was missing and in different places, Hermione sniffed the air and the smell the scent of burnt bacon coming from the kitchen, made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. 'What the hell is going on? I know mum and dad wouldn't be back for another few days, but then who's in the kitchen cooking food?' Hermione laid down her guitar and purse and then crept into the kitchen, she glanced around the corner seeing a young lady with dark blonde hair and a light blue button up shirt and dark jean pants on.

"Hey lady! Who're you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" Hermione demanded, as she rounded the corner.

The lady in question spun around and faced her with a surprised look on her face; she had purple eyes and a pale complexion. "Oh my gosh! Robert! We have a robber in the house! ROBERT! Come here immediately!" The lady yelled. A tall man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes came speeding around the corner almost bumping into the Hermione as he rushed towards his wife as she pointed straight at Hermione. "Robert! There's the intruder! Call the police!"

Hermione blinked in confusion, 'What the hell is going on here? This is my house why the hell are these people saying I'm intruding! It should be the other way around.' "Umm… excuse me? Miss? I think you got it wrong, you see this is **my **house not yours."

"Young lady you must be mistaken because Robert and I have been living here all our lives, with our son, so you must be the one mistaken." The lady said, as she eyed Hermione warily.

"No, you see you must be mistaken, because I live here, see I got keys to this house, I've lived here most of my life, in the living room there are pictures of me and my mom and dad. Here I'll show you." Hermione ran into the living room looking around in confusion. 'What the hell? This isn't how my living room is like, where are all the pictures of my mom and dad?'

"Excuse me miss?" A deep voice said from behind her, Hermione spun around to see the man with dark brown hair behind her with his wife in tow. "Who are you? And what are you doing in our house? Most importantly how did you get in our house?"

Hermione blinked thinking it be better if she was more polite to these people, at least until she found out what was going on. "Umm… well you see my name is Hermione Granger, and I live here I used these keys to get into the house. Can I ask who you are sir?"

"Well, my name is Robert, and this here is Marianne. Can I see those keys of yours please?" The man named Robert said, as he held his hand out to her.

"Hum… sure?" Hermione handed over the keys, looking at him as he studied it with fascination.

"Well this is the keys to our house, how did you get it young lady?" Robert asked.

"Well those are my keys, I use it to get into my house, and well… this isn't my house, but it is… I don't get it." Hermione confusedly said. She looked around the living room, studying everything, and then she ran up the stairs, looking for her room.

"Hey! Where are you going missy! That isn't your room!" Marianne yelled as she ran up behind Hermione.

Hermione opened the door to her room and stared at it, it was totally different, the room was a dark blue, and had four post bed under the window, and there was clothing lying about on the floor. 'What the heck is going on here?'

A hand spun her around, and she looked into the face of Marianne, "Young lady, I don't know who you think you are but you get out of this room immediately." Hermione followed Marianne down the stairs and down into the kitchen, where Marianne sat her down and sat down across from her, "Okay now explain to me again, who are you? And how did you get into my house?"

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Well, my name is Hermione Granger and like I said earlier I used those keys to get into **my house.**"

"Well young lady, I don't know how you got the keys to this house, but you need to get out and go home," Marianne said.

"Now, now Marianne, the child must have a reasonable explanation of being here," Robert said, as he stood up and looked at Hermione. "You looked tired; do you want a cup of tea? We can sort this mess out later; it looks like you can get some food too."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea, but can I get some aspirin, my head is killing me," Hermione asked.

"Sure, Marianne could you go get the aspirin from the closet. Thank you." Robert kissed his wife on the cheek and shooed her out of the kitchen before she could protest. "Oh darn, she left the bacon on the stove again… what am I going to do with her?" Robert looked at now burnt bacon and then dumped it into the trash can. Turning back to Hermione he said, "Well, the breakfast is ruined, why don't I make some sandwiches while you start about how you got that nasty bruise on your head."

"Well sir," Hermione began, "I don't really exactly know, what I remember is that I came from home, and I went to the park and I felt like someone was following me, but when I turned around no one was there, so I didn't really think much of it. I then started playing my guitar and I guess I got so lost in my music that I didn't realize that someone snuck up behind me, I guess that person knocked me out. The strangest thing is the person didn't steal any of my money or anything on me, and I woke up on a bench in the park the next morning and I wanted to go home to get some sleep and well here I am, at my home, or well used to be home I guess."

"Ah, I see, well… that's interesting; I suppose you didn't see what the person looked like did you?" Robert asked.

"Well no not really sir, I remember a long hooded cloak, and that was it," Hermione said. She examined the kitchen, it looked so familiar to hers at home that it was uncanny, she spotted a picture of a young boy with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and he looked so familiar. "Sir, may I ask who that boy in the picture is?"

"That picture? Oh he's my son, Remus; he should be your age I suppose, he's at his friend's house for the summer so I think you shouldn't be seeing much of him right now. Those friends of his left his room such a mess last week, and he forgot to clean it up, which is so unlike him. Ah well you know how teenage boys are." Robert said.

Hermione looked up at him surprised, 'I wonder… is he Remus Lupin's dad? They look uncannily alike it would be possible…' Hermione thought and asked, "Sir, your last name wouldn't be Lupin would it?" 'If he is then maybe he can help me get in touch with Professor Dumbledore then he'll help me get to the bottom of this.'

"Why yes it is, how do you know my last name?" Robert asked curiously, "Ah, well you probably know my son; from school I suppose we do look alike we could practically be called brothers rather than father and son."

"Ha-ha, yeah I know your son; he's very smart; but I'm wondering sir can you help me get in touch with Albus Dumbledore? I need to talk to him it urgent." Hermione said.

"Yes, I can floo him after I get a hot meal in your stomach and Marianne gets that aspirin for you." Robert said as he place a cup of steaming tea in front of Hermione, "Would you like sugar and cream in your tea dear?"

"No thanks sir, I like it like this, do you need any help?" Hermione asked, looking around the kitchen with wonderment, 'It looks so much like my old house; I wish I had mum or dad around; although Mr. Lupin is very nice.'

"No thank you Hermione, now let's see what's taking Marianne with that aspirin," Robert said as he walked out of the kitchen. Hermione took the time to sip her tea and take a closer look at the picture of Remus; it was taken in front of the Hogwarts Express, he was smiling with his arm leaning him against his trunk and twirling his wand. 'Remus looks so carefree in this picture, unlike how he is back in my time. Well I'm going to assume that I'm in the past, or some really freaky demented twisted dimension.'

Hermione was too lost in her thoughts to hear someone was talking to her, "Dear? Are you alright?" It was Robert, he was back with Marianne who had a big smile on her face, "Here's your aspirin, there's a glass over there by the sink that you can use for water, and your food is going to be done pretty soon."

"Hermione, can I call you Hermione?" Mrs. Lupin asked, grinning madly.

"Yes, you may call me Hermione," she answered hesitantly, wondering what was wrong with lady in front of her.

"Well I was wondering do you play the guitar? I mean do you play it real well?" Mrs. Lupin asked hopefully.

"Umm… Yes I do? I've been playing since, well since I could, my dad taught me how to play when I was younger, and I've been doing it ever since." Hermione said, hesitant, wondering where this was heading to.

"Oh wow this is awesome, I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, and I find it so fascinating." Mrs. Lupin said, as she examined Hermione's guitar which she brought along with her, her hands holding it like a treasure she never had.

"Really? Heh, that's awesome, I could teach you a few things when I have the time, if you wanted me too," Hermione suggested.

"Wow thanks, I'd appreciate that," Mrs. Lupin smiled as she put down Hermione's guitar with care and looked over to the stove, "Where did my bacon go to? I could've sworn I left it on the stove to cook… Robert! What did you do with my bacon?"

"Well you see you Marianne, it was burning and you left it on the stove," Mr. Lupin said as he finished making Hermione a turkey sandwich and handed it to her, "Here dear eat up, and then afterwards you can go ahead and floo Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," Hermione said gratefully, as she ate the turkey sandwich, "It's delicious!" She exclaimed after swallowing a bite full of it.

"You're welcome Hermione, too bad we didn't have a daughter Marianne, I could get used to having one around," Mr. Lupin said as he sat down to finish his tea.

"Well unless we're adopting a child then I don't see us having a future child," Mrs. Lupin said as she ate her sandwich, looking at Mr. Lupin with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Heh, I guess not then…" Mr. Lupin said as he sheepishly looked down.

'I'm not going to ask…' Hermione thought as she looked between the two, "Mr. Lupin I'm done with my lunch, thank you very much for it, can you show me to the fireplace so I can floo Professor Dumbledore?"

"Sure thing Hermione," Mr. Lupin lead Hermione towards the fireplace with Mrs. Lupin in tow; he stood by a blazing fire, which was a lot bigger than her old one at her house, "Alright Hermione, here's the floo powder, and our fireplace is open to the floo network, so go right ahead and use it, we'll be in the next room if you have any questions." With that said Mr. and Mrs. Lupin walked back towards the kitchen.

'Okay, let's see what did I use last time to get a hold of Dumbledore? Oh yeah,' Hermione thought and then she shouted, "Dumbledore's Office!" She then stuck her head in the fireplace and waited for her connection, she soon saw a large desk and a chair with a tall man that had a long snowy white beard sitting in it. "Professor Dumbledore, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, who're you?" The person in question asked, as he looked at her from behind half moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling as he stared down at her.

"Well you see sir, my name is Hermione Granger, and well I got a bit of a surprise this morning when I woke up, I believe I fell into the past somehow, may I come to your office to explain everything?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, I see… Well of course you can come to my office Ms. Granger, just floo over here, I'm going assume you know how to get here right?" Professor Dumbledore said as his blue eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Yes of course, I'll be over there in a few minutes; I just have to say good-bye to the Lupin's. Thank you sir." Hermione said, as she pulled her head out of the fireplace, she went back into the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Lupin talking over some tea, when she walked in the looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Hermione, did you have your talk with Professor Dumbledore?" Mr. Lupin asked, as he got up and pushed Hermione in a chair.

"Yes sir, well I'm sorry to make this visit so short but I'm must say good-bye, I have to go to Hogwarts to settle some things," Hermione said as she grabbed her purse and her guitar.

"Okay dear," Mrs. Lupin said as she hugged Hermione, "You come around any time you want alright? We must have tea again, and maybe next time you can teach me how to play the guitar?"

Hermione smiled, "Ha-ha, sure Mrs. Lupin, it's been a pleasure to meet you, thanks for letting me stay here and for a few short hours, and thank you too Mr. Lupin for the lunch and tea," Hermione hugged the older man, and walked back towards the fireplace which was blazing merrily.

"Bye Hermione, come back soon! I hope you have a safe trip," Mr. Lupin said as he waved good-bye.

Hermione waved goodbye one more time then she threw floo powder in and shouted "Dumbledore's Office!" and clutched her guitar and purse as she spun away, when she tumbled out of the fireplace she dusted herself off and placed her guitar on the side along with her purse and turned around to face Professor Dumbledore.

"Sit down Ms. Granger; do you want anything to drink? Tea or water?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he reached for the tea, "So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me Ms. Granger?"

"No thank you to the tea sir; okay let me start from the it beginning," Hermione recounted what she told Mr. Lupin and then stared at Professor Dumbledore wondering what was going to happen next. 'I wonder if I can go back to my own time, I mean I don't want to stay here stuck in this time all my life.'

"This is interesting, very interesting indeed, well Hermione do you know if you have any strange jewelry or chains on you that have symbols on it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir not that I know of, I haven't really checked, but if I find any then I'll give it to you," Hermione said, "Professor, I was wondering, what's going to happen to me? I mean I don't even know what year it is, and I need to get back to my time."

"Well Hermione dear, we can't well let you wander around out side of Hogwarts now can we? No, you're going to be attending school here; I'm going to assume that you still go to school here, right?"

"Yes sir, I do I'm in my last year, but what am I going to do for school supplies, I only have some money but not enough for everything.

"Don't you worry about that Hermione, I have some extra money for you, and you don't have to pay me back either."

"Oh no Headmaster Dumbledore! I couldn't do that! I work for my money, I don't except charity, and it wouldn't feel right for me."

"Well, let's see, I'm going to assume you play the guitar, but do you also sing?"

"Yes I do, but what does that have to do with anything sir?"

"It has to do with everything Hermione my dear, you could help teach some of the students how to sing, we're going to do a play this year, or maybe a musical, either one shall suffice."

"Alright Professor, I'll do it," Hermione said enthusiastically. 'I think this might work out, I'll still get my education, and I can still sing and play my guitar, it won't be too bad, and maybe I'll somehow find out how to get back to my time, the Hogwarts library should suffice.'

"Alright Hermione, we'll get you settled in," Dumbledore said as he pulled a mirror from his pocket of his robe and started talking to it, "Trinity, can you please come to my office? I have a favor to ask of you." Turning back to Hermione, "Okay, so Hermione do you have any questions before Trinity comes here?"

'Wait, when I got to my house, I stumbled into the Lupin's old house, so that would mean James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius should be here, because Mr. Lupin said that he was till in school, so that would mean… Oh shit…'

"Yes, sir, I do have a question, I told you before that I stumbled into the Lupin's house, I was just wondering, what year is this?"

"Well Hermione, it's the year 1972, why do you ask?"

'Crap! This isn't good, if my calculations are correct then, they should be in my year, but if that's the case then that would mean I will be meeting the younger versions of them…'

"Oh no nothing, do you by chance know who the Marauders are?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well actually yes I do, they should be in your year, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and young Peter Pettigrew, those four are real jokesters but they really make this place alive."

'Yes, Peter Pettigrew, the rat, the betrayer who sold his best friend and his wife out to the devil him self, the one who took 13 years off of his other best friend's life and left another to live by himself.' She was disturbed out of her thoughts by a young girl knocking on the door, she was short and slim, her skin golden brown and her hair dark with light brown highlights, her chocolate brown almond eyes shown from dark fringed eyelashes. 'Wow, she's really pretty; I think she's Asian, or maybe Mediterranean.'

"Ahh, Trinity you're here, let me introduce you to Hermione Granger, she's going to be staying here at Hogwarts for her last year, Hermione this is Trinity Quinn, she's in your year. I'm sure you two will get on along nicely, Trinity can you take Ms. Granger to the rooms you're staying in? You two can be dorm mates for now, and I expect to see you two tonight in the Great Hall for dinner." Dumbledore said.

"Hello Hermione, let's get going shall we?" Trinity said as she turned towards the door; Hermione grabbed her guitar and purse and waved goodbye to Dumbledore then walked to catch up with Trinity. "So, Hermione is it? Where do you come from?"

'Damn it, what should I say, I'm from the states, yeah that's good, California, no one would know anyone from there.' Hermione thought, as she spoke, "Well you see, I'm from Long Beach, California I used to live with my cousins but then I got invited to stay here for the school year."

"Oh, that's cool, what's California like?" Trinity led Hermione up the marble stair case and into the corridors, "I always heard it was sunny and nice, but eh who knows, I wanted to go there after I got of Hogwarts."

"Oh, well California is really nice but I've lived there for a while, so I'm not all that impressed about it." Hermione said as she looked away from Trinity, and at the portraits of old teachers and people.

"Awesome, well here we are," Trinity said as they both stopped in front of a portrait of a slender lady with a red dress on and a dog in her lap, "the password is 'Aroma Therapy' you're rooms are to the left and the bathroom is in the middle, I'll be out here once you're done getting settling in."

With that said she turned and walked in to the right room, and closed the door, Hermione sighed as she looked around the common room it was a dark emerald green, with silver and dark blue furnishings. A huge fireplace crackled and popped, pictures of people laid on the mantle, and a huge couch with two squishy armchairs sat right in front of it. Hermione walked into her room to see that it had dark red and cream furnishings; she put her guitar on the bed and her purse on the stand next to it and took her wand out. She walked back out to the common room to see that it was empty and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

'This place is amazing, it's not as big as the Gryffindor common room but hey, it's nice at least, I wonder if I'm going to be staying here for the rest of the school year." Hermione looked around the common room in wonder, she spotted the pictures on the mantle and grabbed one, it was a picture of a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes smiling back up at her she was holding a microphone in her hand and was singing with her friends. 'I miss Harry, and Ron, even though that brat isn't a good boyfriend material he's a wonderful friend. I wonder if they know I'm gone, knowing Dumbledore, he probably told the whole Order by now and they're looking for me and mom and dad are probably still with Aunt Elizabeth… Oh no! Mom and dad are going to freak when they find me missing, shit! Knowing mom she's going to be calling everyone up and freaking out, or maybe she's at the stage where she's throwing everything and yelling at dad… Ah crap!'

**Present 1998: Burrow**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?" An irate red head man yelled at an old man who shook his head at him, and continued to sip his tea.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare use that tone of voice in this house!" A plump red headed woman glared at her son, her cheeks were wet with tears and she sniffed quite loudly and blew her nose into a handkerchief. "And sit down or go to your room, we don't need people yelling at the top of their lungs every time something bad happens."

The boy dubbed Ronald sat down in a huff as he stared at the old man sitting across from him, he was randomly heard muttering things like 'yelling my arse' and 'living in this house'. In the seat next to him sat a boy with raven hair that stood up at odd angles, he stared at the old man with worry in his eyes, and with a calmer voice than his red haired companion said "What do you mean Hermione's missing Professor? She was with us the other day at Diagon Alley, even though she did rush out on us after a row between her and Ron, but it's nothing to big, they always have little spats like that."

"Well Harry," Dumbledore addressed the young raven haired man, "it seems that Ms. Granger has disappeared, after the leave of her parents, who went to go visit her Aunt Elizabeth at the hospital. But, you should not worry about such a thing, I know that Hermione is good care."

"And how do you know that?" Ron had stopped with his mutterings and now looked at Dumbledore, his arms were crossed and he looked like a ruffled bird, "I mean she just disappeared last night and we have no clue about where she's at."

"Well Mr. Weasley let's just say that I remember something about a young girl who I met a long time ago, she made great contributions to the community and to the school. I think that Sirius can explain to you more about what's happening can't you Sirius?" Dumbledore turned to the man staring out the window, his long black hair was tied up into a low pony-tail and his handsome face was slowly turning healthier as he recovered from his life as a convict and a runaway, his grey-blue eyes unfocused as he was reminiscing. "Sirius, are you there?" The man in question didn't look as if he answered, he continued to star out the window as rain splattered against it in a _tip taping _sound, "Sirius, if you don't snap out of it I shall have to tell them myself and I know you wouldn't like that now would you?"

As if snapped out of a trance Sirius turned and stared at Dumbledore, "NowAlbus no need to get hasty, I was just figuring a way to break it to them, and it's such a shock you know… I spent almost seventeen years looking for her and now that I finally know who she is…"

"What do you mean by you spent seventeen years looking for her?" Harry looked suspiciously between Sirius and Dumbledore, "Where is she Sirius?"

"Well Harry, Ron Hermione you see…" He trailed off trying to broach the subject delicately, and was interrupted by a haggard man who burst through the door, he looked at all of them in surprise, "Remus! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I heard the news, did you tell them yet? Did you tell them that Hermione got sent back in time?" Remus went on in a hurry as he ran a hand through his already disheveled sandy blonde hair.

"No, well I was about to get to that -" Sirius was cut off again by Ron who stood up and slammed his hands on the table, his face going pink to dark red by the second.

"Ronald…" Mrs. Weasley said, she gave him a warning glare saying that 'stop it right now or else', Ron looked at her and cooled down a little bit, before he started talking.

"What are you both talking about? What's this about Hermione going back in time? How the hell can she be in the past? What the hell is going on?" He looked at both Sirius and Remus who looked uncomfortable at the scrutiny of the young man, they exchanged a long look glaring at each other until Sirius sighed and looked at Ron.

"Alright Ron it don't get your knickers in a twist, I don't even know most of the answers to your questions, but I can tell you about what happened, it was the start of our 7th year…"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TRINITY! HARRY POTTER & CO. IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING.**


End file.
